disneys_toy_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamm
Hamm is a wise cracking realist piggy bank with a cork in his belly in place of a stopper. He and Mr. Potato Head appear to be best friends, and are often seen playing games, such as Battleship (with Hamm always winning). Out of all the toys, he is shown to have the most knowledge of the outside, often being very familiar with various gadgets that are shown, likely as an homage to Ratzenberger's famous role of mail carrier and bar know-it-all Cliff Clavin on the sitcom Cheers. In Toy Story, Hamm first appears early in the film, when Mr. Potato Head mixes up his own face and jokes that he's "Pablo Picasso," but Hamm doesn't get it, causing Potato Head to call him an "uncultured swine." He interrupts Woody's staff meeting by yelling that there are "birthday guests at 3:00." He becomes fascinated with Buzz's features and makes fun of Woody, along with Potato Head. When Woody accidentally knocks Buzz off the window, Hamm is one of the many toys who believes that Woody did it intentionally, and is happy to see that Woody has disappeared. Later, when Hamm and Potato Head spot Woody at Sid's House with Buzz's broken arm, they believe he murdered Buzz, and leave him stranded there. When Woody and Buzz escape from Sid's House, and Woody pushes RC out of the moving truck, Hamm thinks he's trying to murder RC as well, and attacks him along with the others. Hamm feels guilty when it is discovered that Woody was telling the truth all along. At the end, Hamm cheers for Potato Head when Molly gets a Mrs. Potato Head for Christmas. In Toy Story 2, Hamm is shown to hate the Al's Toy Barn chicken mascot the most of all the toys. When Woody is stolen, he and Mr. Potato Head set up a crime scene to present Woody's kidnapping to the other toys. After helping the toys find the Al's Toy Barn commercial on TV, Hamm goes with Buzz, Slinky, Rex, and Mr. Potato Head on a mission to rescue Woody. On the mission, it is revealed that Hamm is embarrassed to be seen without his cork in. In Al's Toy Barn, Hamm spots a "Bonus Belt" Buzz, thinking he is Andy's Buzz, though he comments on the new Buzz's odd behavior. Ultimately, Hamm and the other toys are able to rescue Woody and return home. In the morning, Hamm attempts to beat a "Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg" video game that is previously tried by Rex and asks if he can play for him, but Rex doesn't want to play after Rex defeated Zurg in the elevator, Hamm fails at the Buzz Lightyear Video Game. Hamm and Rex watching Al's Toy Barn commercial on TV in which Al cries and seems to have been poor, which makes Hamm comment that crime doesn't pay. In Toy Story 3, Hamm is "Evil Dr. Porkchop" in Andy's western play opening sequence, appearing in a giant pig-shaped spaceship to rescue One-Eyed Bart and thwart Woody and his gang. Later, when the toys are accidentally thrown out, Hamm is angry, believing that Andy threw them out on purpose. He escapes with the rest of the toys to Sunnyside Daycare, where he is initially happy to be played with, but dismayed as he realizes the toddlers are too rough. Later that night, Hamm and his friends realize that Woody was telling the truth about Andy. Hamm and Mr. Potato Head argue about who didn't believe Woody first, but Hamm was right, and Mr. Potato Head was wrong. When the toys are imprisoned by Lotso and his henchmen, Hamm is shown to be able to play the harmonica. When Woody comes back to rescue the toys from Sunnyside he quotes "Return of the Astro-Nut" on Buzz being turned back to demo. He helps the toys escape by fighting with Rex to distract Buzz, who has been switched to demo mode by Lotso, so that Jessie can trap him under a plastic container. Hamm and Rex, being the heaviest of the toys, sit on top of the container to prevent Buzz from escaping. When Woody returns with Buzz's instruction manual to switch him back, Hamm reads the instructions while the others hold Buzz down. When they were about to die in the incinerator, Hamm grabbed the hands of Slinky and Rex. Later, after the toys are rescued from an incinerator-related death at the dump due to Lotso's selfishness, Hamm, along with Slinky, wants revenge, but Woody talks them both out of it. He is donated along with Andy's other toys to Bonnie, where he becomes best friends with Buttercup. In a 2010 advertisement for the United States Postal Service promoting Toy Story 3, Hamm wears a postal worker's hat while promoting the Priority Mail service; Ratzenberger is best known for his role as mailman Cliff Clavin on the long-running sitcom Cheers. He also makes an appearance in the Toy Story 3 video game as the mayor in Toy Box mode. Hamm also appears in the theatrical short films Hawaiian Vacation, Small Fry and Partysaurus Rex.